Baby, Don't Cry
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Short drabbles about Jack & Jessica. As seen on my tumblr. Let's just say Jack's always had a good reason behind not being afraid of death.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, get off of her!" he screamed, running forward and knocking over the two men attacking her. "I said get off of her!" He ducked as one of them tried to hit him but he quickly managed to throw down down the attacker. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down to her. "Jesus Christ, what did they do to you?" He wiped off the blood from her face and removed the chains. "Holy fuck, they did a number on you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to feed," she said, slowing getting up.

He held her up and wiped off more of the blood running down her cheeks. "We need to get you to the hospital and fast."

"No, no, just need to go to Sookie's. She can help me," she said, standing as gracefully as she could.

He finally sat back took off his helmet, shaking his hair loosely to fix the matted mess. "Well, where would she be?"

"At Merlott's probably." She looked away from him and saw the motorcycle that was flung to the ground in his posthaste to help her. "What are you? A superhero or something?"

He shook his head as he picked up his bike. "Or something," he shrugged.

* * *

For the photos: post/30502883826/hey-get-off-of-her-he-screamed-running


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, welcome to Merlott's. How can I help you tonight?"

Jack looked up at the red head. She was freshfaced with smooth skin and chilling ice blue eyes. "Just a round of Jack."

"Okay, round of Jack, I can do that." She nodded with the pencil and pad still her hand, not even moving.

Jack lowered his head as he looked at her, expecting her to move. "That's all we need," he said finally.

"Oh, right, okay, coming right up," she said quickly as she walked away in digest of herself for staying so long. Something about him just made her want to stay and bask in his scent. She leaned on the bar as Sam prepared and handled her the shots. "Hey, Sam, does he look familiar?"

Sam shrugged as he passed her a tray full of five shots. "Yeah, sure, he doesn't look like a regular. He might be with that group that's stuck here in town. They need a spare or something but don't have one. I don't know. You could ask Arlene, she'd know."

"Yeah, okay, thanks," Jess said picking up the tray and bringing it to the table and setting it down. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, one thing," Jack croaked. "You gonna be at our show later?"

"What show?"

"Well since we're stuck in town, we're thinking about having a little show. You should come."

"Oh yeah? Well…I guess I could think about it," she teased, suddenly finding herself with her fingers twisting in her hair.

He nodded, as everyone took a shot at the table. He looked up at her as she walked away.

* * *

For photos: post/30503343771/hi-welcome-to-merlotts-how-can-i-help-you


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you actually showed up, huh?" Jack said, jumping off the stage and grinning at Jessica.

She nodded. "Yeah, great show. It made me feel so alive," she said, hanging onto the last word. and not making eye contact with him.

His eyebrows lifted. "I guess that's a good thing. No one wants to feel dead, right?"

Her mood dropped. "Yeah, I guess not. Who wants to be dead anyway?"

Jack lifted up her chin and smiled. "How about we get out of here?"

Jessica's face flushed. "Yeah, yeah, let's do that. Fangtasia is pretty lame right now.

* * *

For photos: post/30526279976/so-you-actually-showed-up-huh-jack-said


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got the bad news that we'll be stuck here awhile longer than we thought."

"Oh," she said, slowly, putting down her glass on the table and sitting across from him. "How much longer?"

"A week," he said picking up her glass and inspecting the red ooze. "What is this?"

"Ah, it's True Blood," she said stumbling over her words. He didn't know that she was a vampire, at least she didn't think he knew. Either way, she didn't want it come up this way. "It tastes like blood oranges."

"Yeah, I've heard of it. It's supposed to be like blood, right? Looks like it, at least." He shrugged putting her glass back down. "I'll just stick to jack. Can't go wrong with it. In fact, I need some. I'll be right back," Jack said getting up.

Jessica quickly leaned her forehead into the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she mumbled. She lifted her head back up and took a gulp of her True Blood, watching Jack as he approached Pam at the bar


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack, can you sit down?"

He eyed her and sat down in the seat slowly. "Yes, Jess? What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something," she slid into the booth and then sat on her hands, swaying herself back and forth.

Jack sat there and just stared at her before finally breaking the uneasy silence. "And?" Jessica sat back and started biting on her lip. Jack exhaled and leaned his back into the booth and stared at the ceiling. "I guess you heard then."

"Heard what?"

"That we leave in the morning," he sighed, looking at her finally. "I was going to tell you, Jess. I just didn't think it was right. I mean, I don't want you to think that I was here to just have my way with you and then leave."

"I don't think that," she said, shaking her head while putting a finger gracefully under her eye, wiping away the blood as it started to form. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," he said reaching over and grabbing her hand before kissing it.

"I'm a vampire," she choked as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You're what?"

"I am-"

"No," he said, taking his hand back and looking down at the table, shaking his head slowly. "That's not even possible! I didn't have sex with a vampire." He shook his head again before throwing his head back. "And a virgin vampire? No, this isn't happening," he said getting up finally.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing. Just stay away from me. I don't want your cold virgin corpse anywhere near me," he said harshly before running out leaving Jess in a booth with blood flowing down her cheeks


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack, can you sit down?"

He eyed her and sat down in the seat slowly. "Yes, Jess? What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something," she slid into the booth and then sat on her hands, swaying herself back and forth.

Jack sat there and just stared at her before finally breaking the uneasy silence. "And?" Jessica sat back and started biting on her lip. Jack exhaled and leaned his back into the booth and stared at the ceiling. "I guess you heard then."

"Heard what?"

"That we leave in the morning," he sighed, looking at her finally. "I was going to tell you, Jess. I just didn't think it was right. I mean, I don't want you to think that I was here to just have my way with you and then leave."

"I don't think that," she said, shaking her head while putting a finger gracefully under her eye, wiping away the blood as it started to form. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," he said reaching over and grabbing her hand before kissing it.

"I'm a vampire," she choked as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You're what?"

"I am-"

"No," he said, taking his hand back and looking down at the table, shaking his head slowly. "That's not even possible! I didn't have sex with a vampire." He shook his head again before throwing his head back. "And a virgin vampire? No, this isn't happening," he said getting up finally.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing. Just stay away from me. I don't want your cold virgin corpse anywhere near me," he said harshly before running out leaving Jess in a booth with blood flowing down her cheeks


	7. Chapter 7

"Sookie, I just don't know what to do. He's gone now. I told him that I was a vampire but he's gone now," Jessica cried into the sliding on Sookie's house.

Sookie patted her on the back. "Well, if it's a vampire I can stake him for you," she suggested. Jessica shook her head and continued to cry. "Jess, what happened?"

Jessica turned her head to Sookie. "I told him and he just left me at Merlott's."

"Come on inside and we will talk, okay? The sun will be up soon and I don't want you to get fried." Sookie lead Jessica inside the house and sat down at the kitchen table with only an hour until sunrise. "Tell me what happened."

Jessica wiped off her eyes and put her hair up. "I met him at Merlott's only I had met him before. He saved my life from some of those wolves. Then I saw him at Merlott's and he asked me to see his show. So, I did. And we had so much fun together. Many times," she laughed. "But I told him that I was a vampire and he left. He said he said to keep my cold virgin corpse away from him," she put her head on the table and started to bawl again.

"It's okay," Sookie said getting up and patting her on the back. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was probably just in shock. What does he do?"

"He's a guitarist. Oh, Sookie, he's so sexy when he's on stage in his element. He's like a god," Jess sighed.

"So, what? Jess, if he can't accept that you're a vampire then he isn't worth your time. Hoyt accepted it."

Jessica stared at Sookie. "And he hates me now."

"Yeah, but Jess, I don't remember ever seeing you this upset about Hoyt before."

Jessica nodded and looked out the window. "I better go, the sun will be up soon." She hugged Sookie quickly then took off. Jessica stood outside of the hotel, looking up at Jack's window as she said, "I'm so sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jess, are you still moping over there?" Sam asked, leaning on the back of the booth as Jessica stared across the room to Jack, standing at the pool table. He hadn't left yet. So he was lying, she thought, he had to be lying. "Jessica. Earth to Jessica." Sam bent down and stared at her then followed her eye trail to the pool table before heavily sighing. "Sookie, do you know what is going on?"

Sookie walked up and casually shook her head, biting onto her lower lip. "How long has she been like that?"

"Long enough. I know we're not busy but still…she can't sit here and stare at the customers," he said, glancing over to Sookie. "Fix it."

"Ah, sure," Sookie sighed as Sam walked away. "Okay, Jess, tell me who it is? I'll go find out what's on his mind."

Jessica snapped her attention to Sookie. "You wouldn't."

"Yeah, I would. I think Sam's about to fire you. So, just tell me who it is and we can get this over with."

"That one," Jessica sighed, putting her elbows on the table and supporting her head with her hands, "he's so perfect, Sookie."

Sookie watched the group of only four men surrounding the pool table. "Well, Jess, that doesn't narrow it down much." She turned back and saw as Jessica quickly shot up and her fangs came out. Sookie's eyes traveled back to the group as she saw a leggy blonde approach one of the guys. "I guess that's him," she said turning back to Jessica. "Okay, let me go talk to him.


End file.
